Tuxedo Effect
by watermelonworld5
Summary: We all know how the tuxedo effect affected Jasmine, but what about Delia?


**A/N: Logan has the tux on the entire day**

During class, Logan was giving his presentation. It was about a Greek chick-flick instead of the book he was supposed to read. Delia laughed to herself, "He'll definitely get an F, and he so deserves it.", she thought. Then he stepped away from his poster and everyone saw his tuxedo. Even Delia could admit that he looked pretty hot. Suddenly, Delia felt her panties getting wet. "I can't be horny now", she thought.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked the teacher.

When the teacher said yes, she rushed into the bathroom. She went into the last stall and hastily pulled down her pants and underwear.

She started rubbing her self slowly. Then she inserted a finger and pumped in and out of her dripping wet slit. She started moaning. Then an image of Logan popped up in her head. He had his tuxedo on, she couldn't believe she was masturbating because of Logan. She put another finger in and started pumping furiously. She was moaning so load that you could hear her outside the bathroom. She finally came all over her fingers and licked of her juices. She hurriedly left the bathroom hoping no one would get suspicious. What she didn't know was Logan was in the hallway, by the girls bathroom and heard her.

She got back to class, and acted like everything was normal. She was still a little horny, and she wanted Logan so badly that thinking about him made her so wet.

The last bell rang, and Delia couldn't be happier that the day was over.

"Hey, we're going to Rumble Juice. You want to come?" Lindy asked.

I said no and Logan said no too.

"Hey Delia can you come over to my house?" Logan asked her.

"Um...Ok", she said, she just really wanted to go home, but that tux was so hot.

When they got there Delia noticed Logan's parents were not home.

"You want a soda?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said.

She sat on the sofa waiting for him.

He came back with two cans of soda and sat next to her.

"Delia, I heard you in the bathroom today." He said casually.

"What?!" Delia yelled.

He just jumped at her and kissed her hard and forcefully. She was shocked. Then she started kissing him back. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, but he won. She never knew he could be so rough, but she loved it.

He pushed her on her back on the sofa, not breaking the kiss. He moved his hand down to her breasts. He put his hand under her shirt and massaged them over her bra. She moaned in his mouth, never wanting him to stop.

He broke their kiss and said, "You like that baby".

All she could do was nod.

He pulled her shirt of and unhooked her bra. He got a perfect look at her boobs. They were big. He took on nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it and he was massaging her other breast. He was pinching and rolling his finger around her nipple. She was moaning so much and it was making him hard.

She noticed the bulge in his pants.

"You want some help with that." She said.

She crawled on top of him and kissed him, her hand unbuttoning his jeans. She took off his shirt, she then started teasing him by stroking him through his boxers. He groaned.

"D…d..DELIA" he yelled.

She giggled and pulled down his pants and boxers. When she saw his dick, she was in awe. He was huge about seven inches long. She started giving him a hand job. Earning many moans from him. She then licked his length. She then took him into her mouth. She was sucking and slurping. Then she started deep-throating him. She had done this before, so it wasn't that hard. He came in her mouth and she swallowed all of his cum.

"Mmm" she said.

He flipped them over and pulled her pants down. He started stroking the wet spot on her panties. She moaned and that turned him on even more. He pulled down her panties. Then he started to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Logan.. .ooo", she moaned.

Logan couldn't hold it in any more. He climbed on top of her and lined himself at her entrance. Then he pushed himself in her. Both of them weren't virgins. He thrusted in and out super fast. All you could hear were their mixed moans and his balls slapping her ass. Delia and Logan were both reaching their climax. He could feel her walls tightening around him, then he heard her scream his name. That sent him over the edge and the both came at the same time.

"I love you Logan" said Delia.

"I love you too", said Logan.

"Wait, I didn't wear a condom.", he said worriedly.

"I was on birth control", she said.

Then they started making out, getting ready for round two.


End file.
